


Let It Rain

by LightBlueFlower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hope y'all know the number, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, The Sound of Music References, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueFlower/pseuds/LightBlueFlower
Summary: NedPort Oneshot //João hates the rain, but sometimes it has it's perks. Singing in it is especially fun.





	Let It Rain

João never really liked the rain.

Growing up and living in the vivid city of Lisbon for the majority of his life, he was blessed with many warm and sunny days. Of course, there are rainy days in the capital city of Portugal, but João was able to tolerate it- the rain there wasn’t the terrible, cold type of rain. It was the happy kind of rain, the kind where you didn’t feel bad or shitty.

It wasn’t like the rain he has to face in Amsterdam.

If João had it his way, he would have moved to a city where there is rarely any rain at all. Maybe to city near the Mediterranean sea, where all there really is only sunny days on warm beaches.

His boyfriend and him, however, already settled down in the Dutch city- the business at Midzomer Lavendal, the flower shop they owned, was finally picking up, and João finally got his dream job of being a curator at the local museum. It seems like the life of travelling from one city to another is behind him, and it was unlikely they were ever going to move.

“I told you we should have taken the car.”

“I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

“You were raised in Amsterdam- how do you not know your own city’s weather?”

This was the first time in a long time these two were able to go out for a date. It wasn’t even a fancy kind of date- they just wanted to go to the small little restaurant down the road from their apartment for an early dinner before heading home to be in the comfort of one another without the worry of deadlines and work.

João knew this was going to happen. He checked the weather report before they left, and he knew it was going to be raining incredibly hard by the time they were finished at the restaurant. He was completely ready to grab the car keys from the island bar and head to the street to drive down the block to save themselves from this potential downpour.

But no. His boyfriend insisted it will be a light rain, and that they won’t have to worry about getting wet, and what’s the point of using a car when you just have to walk for a measly 5 minutes?

“Lars, what are we going to do? We didn’t even bring an umbrella.” João asked, looking over to the tall, blond man standing beside him, who was still staring outside with a blank expression.

Rain water started to form pools in the cracks along the sidewalk, and there are bigger ponds of water along the side of the road where the manholes were. Cars drive by as they pass these water bodies, splashing the water onto the sidewalk, potentially drenching any unfortunate pedestrian that managed to cross that path at that exact moment.

João leaned through the open door and glanced up to the sky- the dark grey clouds don’t seem like they are going to leave anytime soon. The rain seem to have tapered out to a heavy drizzle, but it’s likely a downpour will happen again as it did during the beginning of their dinner. It might be the kind of rain that switches from heavy to light at random moments.

“No point in standing around,” Lars finally replied, zipping up his tan coat and fixing his blue and white scarf. “We can run so we don’t risk getting too wet.”

“I’m not running,” João scoffed as he put on his own coat, coming closer to the other man. “I’m not wearing proper shoes for that!”

Lars looked at João, his piercing green eyes unreadable, and slowly took of his scarf and jacket.

“All you do is complain,” Lars muttered as he put the scarf around João’s head, covering his hair. He then pulled up the jacket as to elope over himself and the Portuguese.

“Yeah, but you still like me,” João reply with a smirk and a shrug, shuffling closer to the other. With an extended hand and a slight bow, he continued, “Shall we?”

Lars hummed, slightly rolling his eyes at João’s action, but a smirk played on his lips. Lars never really was one with words. He doesn’t know how to have playful banter, though he appreciates that João is still his playful self around him.

The two start to walk outside, and João shivered slightly at the sudden gust of wind spraying some raindrops on his face.

“Shit,” João could hear Lars mumble as he slightly wrapped his arm around João’s broad shoulder, the warmth of his arm making João feel a slight glow. A rare showcase of public affection by the Dutchman- not that João minded.

It’s only down the road, João thought calmly, as they started to step out in a fast pace. He noticed the slight traffic that started to build up on the road beside them, and felt a bit glad that they weren’t caught in it. This won’t be too bad. Besides…being close to him feels nice… I could start to like the rain if he always did this.

João immediately regretted this thought.

By the time they made it to the first crosswalk, Lars’ jacket has already soaked through, and there were no longer any part of either of them that was dry.

Lars was unfazed, his narrow eyes glaring ahead as they marched along. The accumulation of cold water into their clothes cling tightly to their skin. Even the arm around his shoulder was no longer warm, instead covered with droplets and turned cold.

“We should’ve brought an umbrella.”

“Shush.”

“Mister ‘it’s only _miezeren_ ’.”

“Motregen.”

“Tomato, tomato.”

“Look, it’s not that bad,” Lars spoke in his usual low voice, as they crossed the road once the pedestrian sign lit up. “We’re almost home. It can’t get any worse than this-”

As if by coincidence, as if their evening couldn’t get worse, the one thing that they mutually wanted to avoid during their little quick trip happened. Within a flash, a car sped by quickly, driving through the pool of water that was on the road right beside them.

João suddenly felt a quick, heavy, splash of cold, muddy water hit him. If he wasn’t already drenched before, he definitely was now. There was no way of describing how João felt at that moment- all he felt was wet and cold.

“Holy…shit,” João enunciated slowly, his body still tense from shock, looking to the side towards Lars to see his reaction.

Lars was also in shock, but it was less obvious on his face. His eyes were wide, his shoulder bend back straight, his stature slightly frozen. He then closed his eyes,- as in he finally processed what just happened- before his eyebrows pulled down in a furrow.

“Did you see the guy’s license plate?” He asked, turning around, before João looped his arm around the other’s in a quick tugging motion.

“We can’t sue the guy for us getting wet,” João read his boyfriend’s mind immediately.

“He was going slightly over the city speed limit,” Lars quickly said, and João could see the calculations running through his head. “And he destroyed private property-”

“Getting a jacket wet is private property now?”

“It wouldn’t have happened if the guy didn’t go over the speed limit,” Lars replied as he lifted a hand, counting. “We can squeeze 500 from him-”

“Don’t be a cheapass,” João sighed, pulling Lars down the street, more sluggish now than he was before. “…just accept it.”

“What?”

João took a few steps away from Lars’ protection, dramatically looking up to the sky. If he was going to be out in the rain, he might as well have a bit of fun. They didn’t go out for João to complain the entire time- it was for them to have fun after having little to no time for themselves.

He stretched his arms out, as if he were mimicking the Cristo Rei open embrace, and said in a louder voice, “Accept it Lars! Accept the rain into your soul! Can you feel it? Can you feel the power of the rain coursing through your veins?!”

“No, thanks,” Lars replied as he walked past João, to which João stopped his tableau and started to speed up to catch up to his boyfriend.

“And you’re the one who went to a drama school,” João said in the same loud voice, more so skipping by Lars now than walking. “We’re already out in the rain- why don’t we have some fun?”

“And do what exactly? Get sick?”

“No…we can jump in puddles.”

“What are we, 5?”

“Yeah, and I’m 9,” João snapped and waved off the comment, as he started to come closer to Lars, hopping so the water on the pavement would splash up and hit Lars.

“You’re crazy. I’m not letting you in the house,” Lars continued, though João could see he was slightly amused. They were almost close to home- they just had to take the crosswalk at pass by the small pidgeon park to get to the other side.

“Why don’t we replay that scene from _The Sound of Music_?” João asked, noticing a few benches nearby one another that faced towards the canal. The trees nearby swayed slightly to the wind, which had begun to pick up quite a bit of speed, but the rain started to taper out, coming down as specks.

“Hm?” Lars mumbled, as João started to stray away from him once more, making his way to the bench.

“I’ll be Liesl,” João insisted, flipping his hair slightly, returning to take Lars by the arm. “And you can be Rolfe.”

“It’s okay,” Lars replied, but didn’t find back as João dragged him towards the bench.

“You remember the dance right?” João said, as he took a leg on top of the edge of the bench. He quickly used Lars shoulders as leverage to pull himself on top of the bench and to keep balance. “And how it goes?”

  
“You don’t know the Dutch version,” Lars quipped, immediately gripping the other’s elbows so he wouldn’t fall. “And I don’t remember anything.”

  
“You’re telling me that you performed this song every single night for three weeks, and you forgot everything? I don’t believe you for a second.” João huffed, as he did a twirl.

  
He almost lost his balance and slipped, but Lars quickly grabbed him by the waist to hold him up. João laughed at his mishap, and continued in a cheery voice, “Sing it in English with me, then.”

  
“I don’t sing during the bench scene. That’s just the dancing part.”

  
“ _You wait little girl_  
_On an empty stage_  
_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life little girl_  
_Is an empty page_  
_That men will want to write on.”_

  
_“_ …” Lars stared up at João as he sung Lars’ part, not saying anything. He glanced around quickly -as if to see if anyone was around them- and closed his eyes.

“ _You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it’s time to think _ ”

His voice was low, yet had a whimsical charm to it, as if he were the young soldier in love. João started to walk along the bench, a hand out as Lars led him, his grip soft.

“ _Better be wary, be canny and careful_  
_Baby, you’re on the brink.”_

“ _You are 16 going on 17_  
_Fellows will fall in line_  
_Eager young lads_  
_And grueways and cads_  
_Will offer you food and wine”_

  
Lars stopped momentarily as João reached near the edge, and João filled in the sudden void. “That’s it? Where’s the rest of your part?”

  
“I told you, I don’t remember it.”

  
“… _Totally unprepared am I_  
_To face a world of men_  
_Timid and shy and scared am I_  
_Of things beyond your ken_ ,” João chimed suddenly, before leaping towards the edge of the bench that was quite a bit far.

  
“W-wait,” Lars gasped as he held onto João to give him enough support to not fall as his feet landed on the wet wood.

“ _I need someone_  
_Older and wiser_  
_Telling me what to do_ ”

João continued as he waltzed along the bench, before stopping, facing towards Lars. He lifted a hand to Lars’ hair, lightly running his hand through his wet blond strands.

“ _Jij bent zeventien -_  
_Sorry, al achttien_  
_Goed - nou, doe dat dan!_ ”

Lars lifted João off the ground, and spun around, supporting his body by holding onto to upper half. He slowly stopped as João gently placed his legs on the ground, his arms still wrapped around Lars’ shoulder, his face still lifted to the side. Once he caught his footing, João loosened the embrace from the other, before being twirled again. He followed the simple choreographed dance as much as he could remember it, but really, Lars was talking the lead, and after the move where he was extended outwards away from Lars before being pulled back in, he found Lars to be staring at him with soft eyes.

“This is when I fell in love with you,” João teased in a low tone, letting go as he started to take a few steps away.

“From the audience seat? Sure,” Lars quipped back, allowing João to pull out of his grasp and instead trace his hand down João’s arms to his hand.

“You looked handsome in those braces,” João replied, and started to lean away to get Lars to move. “I couldn’t help it. I wished you kept acting- you would’ve gave more of a damn about how you look.”

“You just want me to wear suspenders and tight pants,” Lars replied, still holding João back. “Wait.”

“What?”

“We didn’t finish the number. We forgot to do something.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” João asked with an eyebrow raise, though he knows how the number ends- with a small peck on the lips.

As Lars started to come closer, there was a sudden gust of wind, and accompanying it were heavier droplets of rain, before a sudden sheet of heavy rain started to poor down.

“Let’s get out of here,” João exclaimed as they hurried to the crosswalk, and made a quick dash to the building with the huge purple and white sign hanging on top of the doorway.

Lars quickly unlocked the door, and the little bell dinged as they stepped inside. They were welcomed by the silence of their empty store, with only the myriad of plants and flowers resting in their appropriate places.

They hurried to the door leading their place, and took the staircase quickly, up to where their place laid. João felt relieved when they opened the second door, and happily embraced the sudden sense of warmth their home offered. João started to take off his wet shoes to the side, along with his jacket and Lars’ scarf, when he glanced over to Lars and his heart leapt slightly. Lars was in the middle if taking off the belt on his pants with ease, and started to take out button it as well.

João let out a low whistle as Lars started to do the same with his shirt. “Whoa there Romeo, if you insist on doing in at the doorway, I don’t mind-”

“I don’t want to get the floors too wet,” Lars replied quickly, knowing where João was going for. “We can’t afford to change the wood. Take off your clothes too and leave it on bathroom floor.”

“You’re no fun,” João sighed, obeying as he took of the top layer of his clothes, druggidly heading to the bathroom to bathe off the cold rain with warm water. He left his clothes on the bathroom floor, knowing that Lars would want to put it in a specific place where it wouldn’t ruin anything else.

Lars immediately showered after him as João changed into something much more comfortable, and warmer.

“What movie do you want to watch?” João called out when he heard the bathroom door open, while shuffling through the list of movies available on their T.V. that sat across the room.

“Something that’s not shitty,” he heard Lars reply, with his footsteps drawing nearer to the living room from the hallway.

“Let’s watch…this,” João smiled as he pressed the OK button on the remote. The screen went dark, before the beginning of the familiar score began to play.

“Why are you obsessed with this film?” Lars asked, and João glanced back, ready to serenade Lars when the right number comes on. He was taken aback with his lover’s choice of clothing- or lack thereof. He could’ve at least wore a tank top.

“It’s not that bad okay,” João tutted, shifting his glance between Lars and his chest to the TV playing the opening. “It’s a sad day, so we should watch a sad movie.”

“Dry your hair, or you’ll get sick,” Lars replied as he walked up to the couch, a spare towel in hand.

“Yes mamãe,” João quipped with a snarky grin. “Why don’t you dry it for me?”

“Will I get paid?” Lars said, an amused glint in his eyes as he sat beside João who was already facing towards Lars. He was ready. He always enjoyed this close view he got to have.

“Yes, I’ll pay you with my love,” João replied as Lars laid the towel on top of his head. João continued to silently admired the way his lover’s bicep slightly flexes when he makes the slightest motion, but his usual time to admire was disturbed when Lars started to move the towel in a somewhat vigorous motion. “Be more gentle!”

“How else would you get the water out of your hair?”

“It’ll absorb by itself! You’ll end up creating split ends in my hair!” João replied, as Lars continued at the same intensity, before finally stopping him. “Stop, stop! Look, this is what you’re doing!”

He then took the towel that hung around Lars’ shoulder, putting on top of his hair, before vigorously doing the same motion the Dutchman did. Lars was silent, a small smile on his face, as if he was holding back laughing. “Look, doesn’t it hurt your head when i do it like this?”

“No, it feels fine; you’re just weak,” Lars replied, not stopping João, who stopped the intense circles and instead continued to gently pat Lar’s blond strand dry.

“Would Bella dry your hair like that?”

“No, my mom would always do it that way,” Lars said after a pause, and João momentarily stopped. Then he continued, but this time in a softer circular motion.

“Guess it works- you never got sick as a kid, right?”

“Hm.” Another pause. “And I don’t plan on getting sick now, so you better do a good job.”

“Alright, don’t worry- I’ll make sure you won’t get sick and you don’t miss a day of work,” João replied, before muttering under his breath. “It’s not like we need money now…”

“I’d feel bad if you’re the only one working,” Lars replied quickly, though his voice had much softer tone.

“Yeah, but you don’t need to worry about money,” João sighed, glancing down to Lars, who in turn looked up. “We’re not struggling to make ends meet anymore.”

Lars didn’t say anything, just staring, his eyes unreadable.

“Whatcha looking at?” João broke the silence, holding eye contact, and he didn’t realise that his voice dropped to a low tone.

Lars lifted his hand, and slowly reach out to João’s loose strands that were left laying over his shoulder. João didn’t move, but quietly inhaled sharply, feeling the other’s fingers intertwine with his hair and gently comb through it.

“It’s dry,” Lars noted, though his mind was obviously elsewhere, his tone unreadable, as his brought the chestnut strands to his lips, inhaling while kissing it.

João flicked his tongue out slightly, over his bottom lip. No matter how long they’ve been together, no matter how comfortable they were that there was no longer that illusion of perfection covering them, João still felt weak to the knees and a giddiness in his stomach when Lars switched the mood like this.

João let the towel fall off of Lars’ head, gently caressing his face in between his hands, lifting it up to face him.

“I forgot to give you this,” João said as he leaned down, and planted his lips on top of Lars’. The other was not taken by surprise, of course. He simply pushed up back, and let a hand make its way to João’s waist, the other still wandering through his long hair.

João pulled away, but Lars pulled him back again. Needless to say, this time the kiss was deeper, and much less subtle, with the mood dramatically changing. They broke once more, and would’ve continued if João hadn’t suddenly cleared his throat and sniffled his nose.

“Are you sick?” Lars asked, a bit more alert, and João rolled his eyes. Why is he like this?

“No,” João replied. “What, I can’t clear my throat?”

“Your nose looks run-”

“Shhhhhhh,” João shushed him quickly leaning over again, pulling him close into an embrace, not letting Lars finish his sentence. “Enjoy what we can do now.”

“Troublesome,” Lars grumbled, but happily accepted the affection, embracing him back, swaying slightly.

João pulled up the blanket that sat underneath them and tossed it over their shoulder, to keep them warm. They came closer as the movie played along, playfully stealing kisses and touches here and there.

 _Ticka-ticka-ticka_. Heavy rain could be heard slightly underneath the sounds from the TV, and the wind hummed here and there. They snuggled in closer, attempting to keep warm from the cold air that emits through the windows.

João never really liked the rain. The sogginess of clothes sticking to your skin and the coldness of the water were enough for João to hate it.

But at the moment, sitting in Lars’ arms, being held so close to keep warm, he had to admit- the rain had its perks.


End file.
